


I'm in Here

by Romanec



Series: Destruction 'verse [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Ableism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Because Raven and Charles need each other dammit, Did I mention ableism?, Gen, I promise I know what I'm doing, Raven is developmentally disabled, Sibling Relationship, Vulgar language to a disabled person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanec/pseuds/Romanec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven's mother is dead. She knows this. They've prepared for this. But she's scared. Everyone is yelling. Everyone is angry. </p><p>But then the boy with the bright blue eyes walks in, and he isn't yelling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm in Here

Her mother is dead.

 

She knows this.

 

 _Call the number on the fridge,_ her mother had said. Her teachers had always told her 9-1-1 was the emergency number; the doctors had told her to call 9-1-1 when… _When it’s time, Raven, do you understand?_

But she had called the number on the fridge.

 

And left her quiet mother with her bear.

 

She watched them take her away, covered in such a pretty white sheet that glowed in the morning light, even though Miss Emma had told her not to watch, _do you understand, girl, what I’m trying to tell you? Where you’re going?_

Yes, she knew.

 

To her father’s wife. _They’ll take care of you, my beautiful little bird._ Her mother had promised, soft and sweet on the front porch. _They’ll have no choice. They’ll take care of you._

She’s scared.

 

Miss Emma _I'm the family's lawyer, Raven. Do you know what that means? It means I'm going to help you_ had not even gotten her through the front door, and people raging.

 

“She cannot stay here!” The woman – pretty, blonde, her father’s wife – is screaming, angry. The man beside her, not her father -- _your father has passed, Raven, I don’t think your mother knew. Surely she would have made… alternate arrangements, if she had_ , is staring at her as if she’s done something wrong. As if she’s dirty. She’s seen that look before.

 

_They’ll take care of you._

 

Hissed words.

 

“Surely there’s some place we can send her. A home? An institution? Expense would not be a problem…”

 

“An affair. Of course. Of course Brian would…”

 

“How old…?”

 

“Send her _back_ , I can’t stand _looking at her_ ...”

 

“Just how retarded _are_ you?” At her. Someone pokes her shoulder, just shy of painful. Her arms hurt – she hasn’t been told to put down her bag, and all she wants is her mother.

 

Her eyes are burning and she feels her knees shaking. She just wants to cry. _Mama, Mama, you lied, you lied, Mama!_

“What’s going on?” A new voice; soft, _gentle_. The room is instantly quiet – no one is yelling, their faces surprised and horrified and Raven looks up to the sight of the boy with blue eyes, eyeing her with a small frown as he lets his own bag slip to the floor. He doesn’t look angry. Or disgusted.

He looks so _nice_.

 

_They’ll take care of you._

 

And she finally cries.


End file.
